The Letter M
by LostLoveIsDead
Summary: Alice and The Hatter share a spot of tea over a, very, wonderful day. A wonderful day indeed. Basically, an alternate ending. Alice/Hatter


**The Letter M**

_LostLoveIsDead_

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything associated with such...did you honestly think so? Also, some of the examples of how a raven is like a writing desk were researched. :)

_A.N. I should be updating my other fic, I will before the weekend is over. I just couldn't get this idea out from my mind. :)_

_**SUMMARY: Alice and The Hatter share a spot of tea over a very wonderful day. A wonderful day indeed. Basically, an alternate ending. Alice/Hatter**_

_*****_

"What a wonderful day" Alice proclaimed in an airy tone. The sun was held high above the clear sky. The vibrant colors of Underland were illuminated wonderfully as herself and a Mr. Tarrant Hightoppsat at the circular table in The White Queen's garden.

"It is, it is. More tea?" He asked with his famous, toothy, smile as he held up the white, porcelain, pot of tea.

"Thank you" she smiled to the red head, holding up her cup, as he poured her more of his scrumptious tea.

"Of course" he said, his tone staying as happy as it always was. The regime of The Queen of Hearts was over, and they could now be at peace. She smiled and clinked her tea cup with his before they both sipped on their tea gingerly, careful not to burn themselves. There was not a single cloud in the sky that shinned such a brilliant shade of blue, it was seemingly out of the spectrum. While they sat outside having their tea, most of everyone else was inside, going about their business. Continuing celebrations of the Red Queen's demise, throwing tea cups, what ever they felt the need to be doing.

"So Alice. I was thinking more about how a raven is in fact like a writing desk" he set his tea cup down on the table briefly.

"Oh you were?" Alice smiled at him, a look of mischief crossed his eyes, "and what have you come up with, Hatter?"

"Well, for one thing, N is in neither!" He smiled, a look of achievement melted across his extremely white face. She chuckled.

"Now, why haven't I ever thought of that?" Alice let a smile float off her face as she pushed a strand of hair out of her view that had fallen out of her messy bun that sat atop her head. She was wearing the same blue dress she had fallen into wonderland with. She had happily slipped off her shoes to bask in the warm weather.

"Thats not the _only_ one I thought of" he said, before he continued on, "They both also have legs!" he said, very proud of himself. For such an impossible question, the answers were seemingly, very obvious.

"I suppose you would have to be as mad as a hatter to come up with the answers for such a puzzling question" she smiled, picking her tea up and taking another sip from the steaming cup.

"I suppose you would have to be" he concurred with an equally as charming smile.

"So what would you like to do today, Tarrant?" Alice asked, addressing him with his first name which anyone rarely did.

"Well, you see, I was mulling over some words that start with the letter M recently" he divulged, setting his empty cup down and leaning forward across the table.

"Oh have you now? Magnificent?" she responded leaning on the table as well.

"Maybe" He smirked.

"Magical!"

"Mistaken"

"Magnanimous!"

"Malapropism."

"Machismo?"

"Matrimony?" he cocked an orange eyebrow, a playful smile spread across his face.

"Marriage?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow as well, an equally as playful smile on her face. After a moment his smile faded and he began to look concentrated on the table.

"Hatter?" She asked, lowering her head so she was eye level with him.

"I can't think of a word for yes that starts with S" he admitted, knitting his eyebrows.

"Well now it seems like you found a new riddle!" Alice exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"I suppose I have..." he smiled, racking his mind with his new distraction.

"Tarrant?" she asked him, leaning back in her chair, he looked up at her, his green eyes a mixture of many emotions.

"Alice?" He asked her.

"Now that you mention it, I have been mulling over words that start with Y and end in ES lately" she smiled coyly. He picked up the hint as soon as it was dropped and leaned forward even more.

"Would this world happen to be 'Yes' and answer the question that sparked my riddle?" he smiled, fondling the tea pot with a gloved hand.

Alice looked down at the table for the moment as she watched their shadows form into one, gray, shape. She looked up after a moment to meet his eyes, the green full of anxiety and curiousness, but more importantly, _love_. She leaned forward meeting him across the table that he was already slanted over.

"Yes" she smiled as she saw his come back to his face. She closed the gap between them, pressing her pale pink lips to his. His soft, warm, breath fell over her face as she pulled away, not making too much distance between them. His eyes were half closed as he looked directly at her, studying her face.

"Before we inform anyone of today's little discovery of the magical meanings for the letter M, would you care for another spot of tea?" he smiled as she let out a laugh.

"Of course" she said, sitting back as he reached for the now, almost, empty pot. What a wonderful day indeed.

_A.N. Depending on the reviews I get I might consider making this more then a one-shot, I do actually enjoy how this came out. It was supposed to be a little fluff drabble, but, you never know with these things, right? :)_


End file.
